Soliss J. Dorora
Dorora, sometimes referred to as the Scarlet Reaper or the Hero of Fortsford, is a powerful warmage and ingenious tactician for the imperialistic empire of Xand. Known for his sense of cruelty, terrifying perceptive ability and powerfully destructive magics, Dorora has become a name that’s feared by enemies of Xand. Admittedly sadistic, Dorora was imprisoned in the capital of Xand at Arlocke Prison for having infamously turned his destructive magic against people who were not on the government approved kill list. Nevertheless, after serving a term of 16 years Dorora was exonerated of his crimes by the King himself in exchange for his returned military service. Dorora has now been placed at the head of the Inquisitorial forces in Xand as he investigates conspiracies and acts of treason against his country and King. Abilities. With keen eyes that notice even the smallest detail, Dorora is well known for his incredible perceptive and investigative ability. Over his first year in office as Lord Inquisitor he reduced crime by half and was responsible for the incarceration of over 50 convicted members of the Paragon Eternal. Widely noted by those knowledgeable of the harrowing Hundred Year War of Belanore, Dorora came to be known as the Hero of Fortsford by his admirers and the Scarlet Reaper by his critics. None can deny however the power and efficacy of his magical abilities. Ironically, Dorora actually prefers the latter title. Mannerisms. Dorora has a love for explosions and loud eruptions, and frequently his ears prick up and twitch whenever he notices something that excites him. Although cool and mannered in most situations, explosions with great scope and destructive capability can occasionally trigger his manic enthusiasm. Off-putting to most, Dorora also holds possession of a powerful magic ring. Considering it unsafe to be kept on his hand, he instead keeps it in his mouth at all times. During conversation you can occasionally see the glint of ruby and gold from inside his mouth, and when he is especially pleased Dorora will press the ring between his teeth using his tongue. Each night he swallows it, and each morning he regurgitates it. Out of routine, he can almost do this at will. Interactions with Others. Cool and mannerly, Dorora considers himself an avid philosopher and frequently engages those around him in ethical and moral debate. Driven by such mindsets as “survival of the fittest” and “to the victor go the spoils”, he takes great pleasure in determining whether the will or strength of an individual is enough to overcome that of those around them. Dorora seems aware that his mindset and actions are not in tune with polite society, and actively clouds these with gentlemanly decorum and clever semantics. Although he genuinely respects those of strong will and unshakeable conviction, he cares little to nothing about the lives that are affected or lost through conflict. He is also deeply disdainful towards those who go back on their own ideals, and who are reluctant to fight for what they believe in. He actively thwarts attempts of his allies to show mercy to the enemy, and considers any form of hesitation to be a weakness. Useful Knowledge. Ideals. Not so much immoral as amoral, Dorora believes that at the core of the human condition is conflict, and enjoys starting them between others as much as personally participating in them. Bond. Flaws/Secrets. Notes. Category:Characters